There is proposed a hybrid type optical disc having two types of physical features. This hybrid type optical disc has: (i) a recording area holding the physical feature which allows additional or postscript recording and rewriting of record information and which is substantially the same as that of a recording type optical disc, such as a CD-R, a DVD-R, or a DVD-RW or the like; and (ii) a read only area or reproduce only area holding substantially the same physical feature as that of a read only type optical disc, such a CD-ROM and a DVD-ROM. There is also proposed a hybrid type optical disc with the read only area on the inner circumferential side of a recording layer and with the recording area on the outer circumferential side.
On the other hand, copyright protection for the record information, such as movie contents, and ensuring confidentiality are generally realized by an encryption system based on encryption information, such as an encryption key. Specifically, in this encryption system, the encryption information is recorded in advance together with the record information, or obtained from the exterior, such as a network.
In a patent document 1 or the like, a controlling method is described in which in order to prevent incorrect recording, such as writing into the read only area, address information indicating the position of the read only area is recorded in advance on the information recording medium, and the writing into the read only area is protected or disabled on the basis of the address information.
In a patent document 2 or the like, a method is described in which the address information indicating the position of the read only area is recorded in advance on the information recording medium by forming embossed pits, and it is used as control information for setting disable writing into the read only area.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2003-59194    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO.